Whatever Else They May Be
by Night's Darkness
Summary: Sigyn has wonderful news for her husband and Loki tries not to let the past ruin it.


Title: Whatever Else They May Be

Fandom: Thor/The Avengers Movies

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: "119. Heart of a Child" with Loki or Thor from 500 prompts for hearts_blood.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I gaining any money for this work. I'm just trying to enjoy myself.

Summary: Sigyn has wonderful news for her husband and Loki tries not to let the past ruin it.

* * *

**Whatever Else They May Be**

"Husband."

Loki turned at the purring voice of Sigyn, smiling as she approached him, extending his arm so it slotted around her waist. Sigyn kissed him in greeting, smoothing her thumb from his brow to the tip of his nose as she pulled back.

"Sigyn… you've got a secret for me." he chuckled, recognising that glitter in her amber eyes.

Sigyn laughed and caressed his chest as she nodded,

"I have quite the secret for you. One that comes from deep within myself."

Loki shivered as she spoke. Most people praised Sigyn's honey and cream colouring, but Loki could drown in her voice quiet happily. Deep, rumbling and playful, she could seduce him reading from the dullest manuscript in the library.

"Do tell." he sighed, his hand cupping her hip, thumb brushing over the curve of her hipbone.

"I am with child."

Loki's eyes widened and he looked at her in shock, examining her face to check for any lies. He saw none.

"You… you're with child?"

"Isn't that what I said?" she laughed, resting her hands on her flat stomach. "I can already sense they will be powerful sorcerers."

"They?" Loki repeated, his silvertongue failing him.

"I sense two life forces inside me. Decidedly masculine ones at that." She coaxed his free hand to touch her abdomen. "Feel them. They already sense their father's magic is close by."

Loki took in a shuddering breath and extended his magical senses, sucking in another breath as he sensed the magical auras of two small lives. They called and resonated inside him, just as they called and resonated inside their mother. Loki brushed them with his magic and then he had the sensation of falling, head first, into heat and joy and he stumbled. Sigyn laughed as she tumbled with him onto the grass, pillowed by his torso.

"Oh Loki! I do believe you just swooned." She kissed his throat as he blinked hard to recover himself.

"That –they… oh." he bent his neck and crushed his mouth to his wife's. Soon the nymphs were attracted to the Honeysuckle trees, drawn in by the smell of love and sex. They peered through the leaves of the trees, bending their heads to watch the Queen of Vanaheim and the Prince Consort drowned in each other's bodies.

With cooling sweat on his skin, Loki held Sigyn close and kissed her over and over. Finally, they lay, curled up under the tree, his arm wrapped tight around her. He brushed his fingers over her belly, fascinated by the idea that two little boys were growing inside there.

"Do you think they will look like me? As I really am?" he asked quietly, a tinge of sadness and worry in his voice.

"I would not care if they came into this world as blue as the night sky. I would adore them still." Sigyn's fingers joined his in tracing protective runes over her stomach.

"They would not be wholly frost giant, maybe your blood will win out."

"Would you prefer that?" Sigyn looked up at him, their noses almost touching. "That they seem purely Vanirian?"

"I would have them accepted."

Sigyn shifted so she was propped up on her elbow and looked at him carefully, "But, my Loki, you looked as Aesir as anyone, and yet you never felt accepted."

Loki swallowed and frowned, "Well, that's different."

"Why?"

"It…"

Sigyn leaned over and brushed her fingers over his cheek, "Do you think you may have been a part of your own feelings? Your nature made you more susceptible to feeling that way."

"Then I hope they have your nature too."

Sigyn grinned widely, "So, do you wish our children to be clones of me?"

"Oh that would be ideal."

"And what if I want them to look like their father, and have your intelligence?"

"Would you want them to have my perchance for mischief too?"

"Oh yes, I think I would." Sigyn laughed, leaning forward and brushing her mouth over his. Loki could never resist her kisses and sucked on her lower lip, as if hoping the honey-colour of her skin would flavour her taste. "Keeps life interesting."

Loki chuckled, nosing her cheek idly as his hand slipped down her neck to rest over her heartbeat.

"Very well, I will concede you my looks, and my mischief, on the condition that they get your heart."

Sigyn's eyes widened slightly and she tilted her head, "And why would you wish for that?"

"I think all the Nine Realms prefer your heart to mine, and I would have our sons share in that preference."

"I do not believe Thor would agree."

"Thor has quite a narrow view of what good and evil is. Grey confuses him." Loki snorted, pressing their fingertips together and they lightly pushed against each other, in a mockery of battle.

"You know he is not so dim."

"Hmph!" Loki did not deign to reply, pushing harder against her fingertips. She held strong and he grinned as she pushed back, not giving him an inch.

"I should have gotten pregnant before, you've never been so sentimental."

Loki let his fingers slip and entwine with hers, squeezing her hand in a slightly cruel grip, just enough to hurt.

"I have no sentiment. It is purely practical."

Sigyn squeezed back, never losing that seductive smile on her face. "And is that why you swooned in my arms? Because it was purely practical to fall in love with your children?"

The bones in Loki's hand ground together as Sigyn shifted to straddle him, holding tight to his hand. Loki hissed as his body reacted to her and he grabbed her hip with his free hand.

"I did not swoon."

Sigyn just laughed. "You are a fool, my love."

They were still crushing each other's hands, the limbs trembling under the shared strain. Sigyn leaned forward so she was looming over him. Over her shoulder Loki could see a wood nymph watching curiously among the leaves. His free hand moved from her hip to her abdomen, caressing and tickling.

"Am I a fool to be wary?"

Sigyn's hand tightened, and her smile turned down, "You fear they might be like the children you had from Angrboda."

Loki smirked faintly, "Still jealous? –OW!"

Sigyn was in danger of breaking his hand as she pushed backwards, eyes narrowed in obvious irritation.

"You know my feelings towards that giantess. And I fail to see your source of humour, all things considered."

"Because if I do not smirk about it, I will only be full of rage."

They glared at each other for a moment, then Sigyn relaxed and unlaced their fingers, sitting back and resting her hands on his stomach.

"I do not believe we need worry much about them. That giantess was a Jötun, and you as well, unaware of your blood. Combine that with the amount of magic you probably used, is it any wonder Hel and Jörmungandr were as they were."

"And Fenrir?" asked Loki, regretting the question as pain crossed Sigyn's face and she dropped her chin for a moment before looking up again with shuttered eyes. He sat up and pressed his lips to the swell of her breast, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her waist in apology. "Never mind."

Sigyn pushed him back by the shoulders, sulky and troubled, before lifting her chin and saying, "Our sons will be princes. Whatever they are, they will be princes."

She rose off him and picked up her dress, not bothering to put it on as she strode through the orchard and towards their home in the palace. No one would blink twice to see their naked queen strolling through the streets. The Aesir thought it backwards of the Vanir. Loki thought it delightfully freeing.

He stayed in the orchard and thought about his children. Hel, Jörmungandr, Fenrir. He had lost them all, because of nothing more or less than the belief that they were monsters fated to bring chaos.

The Aesir were quick to smack down anything they thought might be a danger.

But this was different. The children in Sigyn's womb were the heirs to the Vanaheim throne –two brothers, one throne, by the gods, history was doomed to repeat itself.

Thor was going to be thrilled, the big oaf. Loki would probably have to wrap his ribs in protective linen to save them from breaking under one of Thor's hugs. He sighed, he hated dealing with his brother, even now after so long. But all the discomfort in the world would not be as bad as having to deal with the hurt look Thor would give him if he found out about the pregnancy, or worse the birth, from someone else.

He would deal with it later. Right now, he had to go deal with his upset wife.

He gathered his clothing up and followed Sigyn's path, scattering a few nymphs in his wake as he went. The people of Vanaheim bowed respectfully to him and the Aesir part of him wanted to giggle like a boy because he was walking stark naked through the palace and he would never have gotten to do this in Asguard.

Sigyn was lying on their bed, staring out the window. If it were not for her obvious hurt, he would probably have clambered on top of her and made love to her without a thought. Instead he dropped his clothing and crawled onto the bed, spooning her from behind and kissing her neck.

"My apologies. I did not mean to spoil our joy."

"You did not. Your fears are valid." Sigyn's voice was quiet, pensive. Loki tightened his grip on her. "But I sense nothing but beauty from these lives."

Loki rested his hand on her belly, reaching out with his magic again and smiling when he sensed nothing but innocence and beauty from the budding life inside his wife. Sigyn's hand came down to rest on his and they lay together, listening to the hum of new magic.

"You know I think these children will rival Baldur in beauty and love." he murmured, smiling when Sigyn giggled.

"I think you touch on blasphemy to say such things."

"What if it's true?"

"Hmm…" Sigyn rolled over to face him, "Then we may just have to keep Baldur from seeing them, lest he grow jealous."

Loki laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Months later, Loki was given his newborn sons, Váli and Nari, and felt that same sense of falling head first into heat and joy as he had when Sigyn had put his hand on her belly.

"If you swoon again and drop them I will kill you Loki." Sigyn said wearily from the birthing bed. Loki glanced at her, and had no doubt that she would actually do it.

"I have no intention of doing so." he said lightly, looking down at two pairs of green eyes. Váli had black hair like his, and Nari had blond tufts. As the midwives moved away from Sigyn, she rolled onto her side and smiled sleepily at him.

"So… what do you think they will be?"

Loki inhaled thoughtfully and knelt next to her, resting Váli in his mother's arms, and running his fingertips over Nari's paper thin ear, along the soft, pinking skin of his neck to feel the rapid heartbeat of a newborn under his calloused fingertips. Nari cooed and stretched out a hand, grabbing at a strand of Loki's hair.

"I think… I think they are ours. Whatever else they may be, they are ours."

Sigyn's smile widened and Loki kissed her nose, "And don't you dare call me sentimental!"

"Wouldn't dream of it husband."

* * *

That is as close to fluffy as I can get. XD

Hope that cheered you up.

Night's Darkness


End file.
